


Something is missing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But what?





	Something is missing

Our tale begins in a mansion on a remote island. After ending the second Wizarding War with a peaceful truce, Voldemort and his girlfriend Bellatrix Lestrange bought a house on the furthest away and most remote island they could find. But now a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort feels like something is missing from his life.

Bellatrix asked, "What's up with you, Voldy?"

Voldemort sighed. "After the truce which you forced upon me, I feel like there's something missing from my life."

Bellatrix told him, "Your whole life you've been trying to kill Harry Potter because you felt that to live, you had to. But now you're finally free to do whatever you want and it's not what you're used to. You feel that you need a new Potter, or better yet you feel that you've lost your purpose."

Voldemort scowled. "What nonsense. I don't miss chasing after Potter."

Bellatrix inquired, "Then what's missing from your life?"

Voldemort said, "A new nemesis, I need to be hunting someone down to be happy again."

Bellatrix frowned. "Are you saying that you're not happy now with just me in your life?"

Voldemort muttered, "I am, but this is not the life I imagined after the truce. I love you, but I need more than just you in my life."

Bellatrix glared at him. "If that's the way you feel, then you will have neither in your life. Enjoy your unhappy life, Voldemort."

Voldemort put a hand on her shoulder and begged, "Please don't go. Bella, I need you to help me adjust to this new life without Potter. I can't do that without you because you were the reason for the truce in the first place. You saved my life that day and you were right, I do need to find my purpose again. I think that you might be part of that. You are my purpose, Bella. I am here to be with you."

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Well, that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said. So, I suppose that I'll stay. Besides, life isn't the same without you in it."


End file.
